Vampire hybrid
by soy una fujoshi loca
Summary: Lo único que me queda es avanzar y pensar que nada paso, pero como puedo hacer eso cuando de un momento a otro los recuerdos del pasado vuelven a mi,sin saberlo siempre estuve encadenada a ti a todos, porque no puedo soltarte, porque descubri que soy un VAMPIRE HYBRID. Una aventura de misterio, romance y cosas sobrenaturales la cual les invito a leerla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a ti quien esta leyendo esto bienvenido seas a esta pequeña historia de no se cuantos capitulos tendra pero creo que sera corta y espero te guste, en si esta historia ha estado rondando mi cabeza como un mes entero y como siempre leo fanfics de las ppgz me anime a escribir uno asi que si te gusta bienvenido y si no te gusta sigue leyendo hasta que te guste (modo yandere activado) bueno no te entretengo mas comienza...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VAMPIRO** ¿Que es vampiro? vampiro es aquella criatura que no es humana, y entonces ¿que es humano? humano es algo que definitivamente no es vampiro.

Kaoru dejo de leer y cerro su libro sus ojos le pesaban, tenia sueño. Esa noche su hermano había salido y su hermanito ya estaba dormido se supone que ella también debería hacer lo mismo, pero eso seria imposible porque como todos los 30 de marzo desde hace tres años kaoru volvía a recordar lo que alguna vez vivió ella y su familia.

Ya han pasado 50 años desde que los vampiros empezaron a convivir con los humanos, son gente normal o al menos parecen gente normal, hasta que no hace mas de tres años una noche oscura como la de hoy empezaron a atacar. Estaban hambrientos su único objetivo era alimentarse y acabar con la vida de los humanos, muchas familias destrozadas, muertes incontables en la calles, humanos que fueron transformados en sirvientes de esos monstruos y humanos que fueron transformados en verdaderos monstruos. Todo iba de mal en peor hasta que el desaparecido "consejo vampiro" apareció, tomo solo un tiempo hasta que los vampiros volvieran a ser lo que eran "criaturas elegantes que se creen por encima de los humanos" los vampiros que se negaron a formar nuevamente parte de la sociedad fueron asesinados por los "cazadores", los cuales aparecieron para controlar a las bestias. El consejo pensó que lo mejor seria borrar los recuerdos de los humanos para que todo volviera a ser lo que era antes, solo uno que otro humano sabría lo sucedido ese día y aunque lo contaran, el consejo sabia que nadie les creería.

Ese era el caso de Kaoru, ella siempre estuvo presente y vio como asesinaron a sus padres, vio como asesinaron a sus amigos, vio como le quitaron a su familia, vio como les borraron los recuerdos a todos y ahora ve como todos viven su vida normal en compañía de estas criaturas, pero no se podía evitar ya han pasado tres años y debe aprender a superarlo y dejar todo atrás, fingir que no recuerda nada y pensar como todos los demás que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Mañana seria lunes y si no quería llegar tarde debía dormirse ahora, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de su silla y se fue directo a su cuarto aunque sabia que todos sus recuerdos la perseguirían hasta en sus mismos sueños...

.

.

.

 **\- ...** vantante, vamos kaoru levántate, llegaras tarde a la escuela- Dai se veía molesto no era la primera vez que kaoru no quería levantarse para ir a la escuela, pero esto ya era demasiado faltaban 15 minutos para las ocho y kaoru ni se había vestido ni desayunado- vamos kaoru si no despiertas enserio llegaras tarde.

\- ya oí, ya te oí- bostezo- solo dame 5 minutos y bajo, ve a despertar al enano mientras me cambio.

\- por si lo sabes shou ya se fue a la escuela así que baja rápido a desayunar o llegaras tarde- dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta de la habitación.

\- ahhhhhhhhh enserio eres molesto- pensó para si misma, aunque no podía evitarlo Dai tuvo que asumir mas responsabilidad desde que murieron sus padres y que el no supiera la verdadera muerte de sus padres le molestaba enserio.

Solo le tomo unos minutos cambiarse, ella no era de esas chicas que se demoraban hasta para escoger el color de brillo labial. Se puso un polo blanco con una casaca verde que hacia juego con su pantalón y un par de botas color negro ... ah y como olvidar su gorro. Bajo corriendo tomo una tostada con mantequilla y se fue no sin antes escuchar a Dai gritar que debia comer un desayuno completo y esas cosas, lo ignoro y se fue corriendo. Llegó con el tiempo exacto ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos y se dirigió a su salón, solo para darse cuenta de que solo estaban sus compañeros.

\- Kaoru, buenos días- la saludo sonriendo una rubia.

\- hola miyako, porque no vino el profesor- dijo mientras se sentaba detrás de ella, no es que fuera aficionada a su clase pero que un profesor así de estricto faltara no era usual.

\- AH? te refieres a Midori-sensei, bueno en si nadie lo sabe aunque el director nos dijo que se encuentra desparecido... pero a que viene el interés pensé que odiabas su clase.

\- no es nada, supongo que solo se me hizo raro que faltara. (con que desaparecido ese seria el quinto profesor que desaparece este mes)- pensó para si misma.

\- ah por cierto kaoru... nada olvídalo... no espera, tu conoc... no mejor no pregunto- dijo la rubia completamente roja y agitando las manos desesperadamente.

\- vamos dilo ni que fuera a molestarme por lo que me digas.

\- no es eso... es que.. bueno etto yo quería saber si tu conoces a brick-sempai.

\- brick-sempai? pues quien es ese- pregunto sin mucho interes.

\- ehhh no sabes quien es brick-sempai, kaoru como puedes. Brick-sempai es la persona mas popular de toda la escuela y ademas es...

\- ya te oi- dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia- y a todo esto que tiene que ver si lo conozco o no?

\- pues veras... paso en la mañana antes de que llegaras.

 *****FLASH BACK*****

Sus compañeros estaban siendo muy ruidosos no la dejaban concentrarse en su revista de modas y eso enserio le irritaba, ademas de que kaoru aun no llegaba y el profesor no aparecía por ningún lado.

\- ahh-suspiro- porque kaoru no llega seguro a que viene tarde otra vez, que le costara levantarse temprano- muchas se preguntaba la rubia, pero no podía hacer nada a su amiga la quería tal y como era.

\- miyako-chan- la llamaron una de sus compañeras desde el otro lado del salón- alguien te esta buscando.

\- ehh a mi? me pregunto quien sera- se dijo a si misma levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del salón de clases, donde se encontró con un chico alto le llevaría una cabeza por lo menos tenia el cabello naranja y sus ojos eran de un peculiar color rojo, se sorprendió un poco al reconocer al chico que estaba parado en su delante era guapo, si muy guapo- t-tu e-eres br-brick-sempai.

\- así que soy conocido, pues un gusto creo que ya lo sabes soy brick akatsuki estoy en tercer año y me gustaría preguntarte si kaoru vino hoy, bueno me dijeron que eres su amiga por eso quería saber si tu sabias algo sobre si va a venir o no?

\- kaoru? conoce a kaoru- pregunto sorprendida- bueno si.. no.. quiero decir aun no llega, pero si vendrá tarde pero vendrá.

\- ya veo, me gustaría que le dijeras si puede verme en el descanso al otro lado de la escuela. Te lo agradecería mucho.

\- ahh claro yo se lo diré no se preocupe brick-sempai puede confiar en mi- dijo la rubia poniéndose cada vez que hablaba mas roja.

\- te lo agradezco mucho miyako- dijo antes de irse por un largo pasillo en conexión a otros salones.

-ehhhhhh brick-sempai sabe mi nombre, como es posible si yo...yo, lo juro brick-sempai haré lo posible para que kaoru valla a hablar con usted- se dijo mientras soñaba a brick agradeciéndoselo.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

\- asi que me estas diciendo que un tipo que no conozco te dijo que quiere hablar conmigo sobre que?

\- a pues eso no me dijo- sonrió miyako- pero tienes que ir kaoru tienes que ir.

\- ya ya no te exaltes iré iré aunque no es como que me interesara, ahora solo déjame dormir vale.

\- vale- dijo sacando a la vez otra revista de moda la cual le faltaba leer.

\- pero me pregunto para que me buscara ese tipo- pensó kaoru para si misma.

.

.

.

\- ahh para que me habrá llamado ese tipo, que molesto aunque si no fuera por la insistencia de miyako no habría ido- pensó para si a la vez que recordaba como la rubia le rogaba y rogaba para que fuera.

\- para que me llamaste aquí akatsuki- se escucho la voz de un chico viniendo del mismo lugar al cual el tipo desconocido le había dicho a miyako que fuese.

\- espera boomer-kun seguro que brick nos tiene una buena explicación para habernos llamado, cierto brick-san?- esta vez a diferencia de la otra voz esta era de chica.

\- cierto tal como dice hikari-chan los he llamado para hacerles una propuesta takahashi-kun, pero debemos esperar a que llegue alguien mas- dijo una tercera voz mas calmada.

Kaoru llena de curiosidad empezó a caminar en dirección de donde venían esas voces, al llegar pudo observar a dos chicos y una chica. Dos de ellos eran rubios, un chico y una chica, y se veían idénticos seguro y eran gemelos, y el tercero era el mas alto, era blanquisimo lo cual hacia resaltar su cabello naranja y sus ojos r-rojos. Tenia ojos rojos, eso era imposible solo había visto esos ojos cuando... no eso era imposible camino con mas prisa quería asegurarse que eso no estaba pasando tenia que asegurarse.

\- esperar a alguien, una propuesta, estas muy mal akatsuki si crees que mi hermana y yo nos uniremos a ti, seria estúpido después de todo lo que tu raza nos hizo, jamas aceptaríamos algo que venga de ustedes malditos **VAMPIROS**.

\- ahhh enserio creo que malograste la sorpresa takahashi-kun, no lo crees kaoru- dijo haciendo que los dos rubios voltearan a observar a la chica que los había estado escuchando desde que comenzaron a discutir.

\- e-el dijo vampiros- susurro.

\- si y tu que harás kaoru, al saber que tienes en frente a un vampiro...

.

.

.

* * *

 **chan chan que les pareció la continuo no la continuo la hago de pocos capítulos o la convierto en una historia larga. dejen reviews y espero que le haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru observaba el lugar que estaba en completo silencio, los dos rubios estaban tensos igual que el ambiente, se veia que estaban incómodos con la presencia de la pelinegra.

\- jeje si sobre eso no le creas, mi hermano es un bromista, ademas como es posible que existan los vampiros no crees- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

...la pelinegra suspiro molesta, enserio le irritaba que esa rubia le hablara como si ella fuera una niña tonta.

\- Me ves cara de idiota? estoy un poco grande como para creerme el cuento de que todo es una broma, ademas no estoy sorprendida yo ya sabia de la existencia de los vampiros.

\- ohh entonces creo que no es raro que nos haya escuchado verdad boomer- pregunto la rubia recibiendo como respuesta el silencio por parte del rubio- jejeje y usted que cree Brick-san.

\- creo que tu hermano arruino la sorpresa, pero ya que todos estamos aquí supongo que debería hablarles sobre mi propuesta... bueno seré claro, el consejo vampiro quiere que todas esas personas que saben de nuestra existencia se integren para formar parte del proyecto VH nos ayuden a liberar a los vampiros de la esclavitud que le están imponiendo los humanos.

\- escalvizados por los humanos?- pregunto boomer que hasta el momento solo había estado escuchando en silencio.

\- creo que ustedes recuerdan lo sucedido hace tres años o me equivoco?- brick vio como cada uno de las personas que se encontraban ahí bajaban la mirada recordando todo lo que había vivido cada uno- por sus expresiones si lo creo, pero acaso saben la verdadera razón de porque los vampiros empezamos a atacar a los humanos- hizo una pausa- Los humanos pensaron que podrían usar a los vampiros como armas para ganar guerras, los maltrataron, nos esclavizaron y es en ese momento en plan de venganza que los vampiros empezaron a asesinar a los humanos...

\- estas diciendo que todo paso por nuestra culpa?- brick asintió ante la pregunta de kaoru- porque si recuerdo bien el consejo vampiro supo como lidiar con eso y pudo controlar el problema, ademas de que le borraron la memoria a todos entonces ¿cual es el problema?

\- el problema es que algunos de los humanos que han recuerdan lo sucedido están intentando tener de nuevo el control de los vampiros y el consejo se ha dado cuenta de que a este paso ocurrirá una tragedia peor que la de hace tres años.

Otra vez ese silencio nadie hablaba, escuchar lo que brick había dicho no les hacia gracia, que podía volver a pasar, podrían volver a vivir la mierda que habían vivido. Nunca, definitivamente nunca, dejarían que eso pasara.

\- ¿y los cazadores no podrán hacerse cargo?- pregunto kaoru aunque no quería volver a vivir lo mismo de hace tres años tampoco le agradaba la idea de involucrarse con los vampiros.

\- eso es algo que no deberían saber por el momento, mi pregunta es si aceptan o no- pregunto brick observando muy detenidamente a los rubios y la pelinegra.

\- enserio pensaste que te diríamos que si akatsuki, mi hermana y yo no tenemos intenciones de involucrarnos con ustedes, si eso es todo creo que debería irme vamos Hikari- dijo agarrando el brazo de su hermana y llevándosela lejos de kaoru y brick.

\- ehh espera boomer no me jales tan fuerte, no se preocupe brick-san yo lo convenceré- fue lo ultimo que se escucho decir por parte de la rubia antes de que ella y su hermano desparecieran por donde habían llegado.

\- supongo que convencerlos sera mas dificil de lo que pense. Y tu que dices kaoru.

\- escuchaste a ese chico, mi respuesta es la misma- respondió de forma fría y empezó a irse en dirección de los salones.

\- no aceptarías ni por nada del mundo- pregunto brick al ver que kaoru seguía avanzando- ni por vengar a tus padres?

Kaoru se detuvo al escucharlo, sentía furia, sentía como todos los recuerdos de hace tres años volvían a ella el dolor, el sufrimiento, la perdida...

\- nunca mas, te lo repito nunca mas vuelvas a mencionar a mis padres maldito vampiro- dijo antes de seguir caminando en dirección a su salón maldiciéndose a así misma por hacerle caso a miyako al haber ido a hablar con ese tipo.

...

Brick se quedo completamente solo en medio del silencio, enserio la había hecho molestar, se quedo pensativo hasta que el sonido de su celular lo hizo reaccionar para contestar a quien lo estaba llamando.

\- brick ¿estas ahí? ¿como te fue? ¿los convenciste?- no paraba de hacer preguntas una voz al otro lado de la linea.

-ninguno de ellos acepto, ya te lo dije ahora estas contenta- dijo brick con un poco de mal humor, no era común que se molestara pero jamas pensó que los tres le dirían que no.

\- uhmm kaoru siempre fue así de obstinada y tu lo sabias, y con respecto a los Yoshida supongo que tarde o temprano te dirán que si, digo hikari tarde o temprano convencera a boomer, pero no pensé que te rendirías tan fácil.

\- rendirme quien menciono algo sobre rendirme, que no hayan aceptado solo significa que tendré que usar otros métodos para convencerlos. Ahora si no te molesta las clases van a volver a comenzar y como todo estudiante modelo debo estar presente- dijo mientras que a la vez apagaba su celular sin esperar a que la otra persona le contestara.

.

.

.

\- Kaoru, volviste como te fue, paso algo, brick-sempai te hablo de mi-miyako no paraba de hacer preguntas desde que vio como kaoru entrar por la puerta.

\- miyako, silencio estoy cansada, por favor haz silencio- dijo la morena echándose sobre su pupitre decidida a dormir.

\- esta bien, supongo... Ah por cierto kaoru vamos a ir hoy? digo es que hoy tengo tiempo y pensé que seria bueno que fuéramos juntas.

-... okey, iremos despues de la escuela. Te parece?

\- si- la rubia bajo la cabeza y de igual modo que su amiga se echo sobre su pupitre con la intención de dormir.

.

.

.

 **(Kaoru pov)**

Este dia me habia salido patada, mi antigua yo habría estado festejando el que no hubieran venido profesores y estuviera holgazaneando todo el dia pero ahora todo es diferente. Suena la campana y siento como Miyako me toca delicadamente el brazo dandome una mirada de que ya era hora, la entendi.

Estuvimos caminando todo el camino en silencio, ninguna de nosotras queria hablar o romper el silencio al que estabamos sometidas. Cuando por fin llegamos vi como Miyako retrocedio un poco con los ojos llorosos.

\- kaoru entra tu primero, yo voy compro algunas flores y regreso. ¿De acuerdo?- vi como mi amiga me miraba nerviosa y la entendia perfectamente. Asenti en señal de que pudiera ir y viendo como se alejaba, para luego entrar a la floristeria mas cercana, decidi entrar al cementerio para poder reencontrarme con mis padres.

Mire a muchas personas que lloraban junto a sus familias o algunos se encontraban solos, lo admitia me daban un poco de lastima.

\- No pense que te encontraria en un lugar como este- pregunto una voz, la cual me hizo sentir molesta de todas las personas porque me debia encontrar de nuevo con el.

\- que quieres, si bien recuerdo te dije que no pienso aceptar. Y ni se te ocurra mencionar a mis padres- le dije llena de furia.

\- es gracioso, porque si te digo la verdad lo unico que te iba a preguntar es porque estas aqui- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Suspire molesta enserio que este tipo me enoja.

\- que acaso no tengo el derecho a visitar la tumba de mis padres- molesto, molesto enserio este tipo es muy molesto. Lo mire de reojo, lo que me habia preguntado no me era convincente- ¿enserio solo me querias preguntar eso?- lo interrogue.

\- supongo que me atrapaste, y tal vez te moleste pero yo te voy a seguir insistiendo sobre lo de formar parte de la VH. Y ya se que vengar a tus padres no es motivo, asi que no te enojes pero pienso que deberias considerarlo y si no lo haces por venganza entonce hazlo para proteger a los que todavia siguen vivos.

Por un momento me lo puse a pensar, si me unia su organizacion esa, podria defender a Dai, a Shou, a Miyako me volveria mas util y podria ayudarlos por si toda la tragedia volviera a ocurrir.

\- Acepto, formare parte de su organizacion pero no por ayudar a los vampiros, lo hare por proteger a los que que no pude hace tres años.

\- Me alegra- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, para luego pasar su mano por mi cabello revolviendolo un poco- creo que ya deberia irme tu amiga no debe tardar en volver. Asenti, no queria que miyako me viera y se alterara por ver a su amor platonico. Vi como se dirijia a la salida del cementerio, aunque me pregunto si tenia que hacer algo en este lugar o si solo me habia seguido.

Suspire una vez mas aunque esta vez por cansancio, miyako enserio se tardaba mucho seguro que se distrajo pensando en cuales son las flores perfectas.

\- ¿Crees que tome la decisión correcta Momoko?- pregunte mirando la tumba de al lado la que con letras grandes decia escrita MOMOKO AKATSUTSUMI.

.

.

.

En un lugar lejano ya hacia dentro de una mansion las sirvientas alborotadas se encontraban corriendo de un lugar a otro, arreglando las flores, limpiando las ventanas, preparando las habitaciones, mientras que una chica de tez blanca ,lejos de todo el alboroto ocasionado por sus empleadas, se encontraba conversando por telefono.

\- te dijo que si, supongo que eso es bueno- dijo la chica mientras agitaba una copa con un liquido rojo dentro de ella.

\- si, aunque cuando mencione a sus padres se puso como una fiera- se escucho al otro lado de la linea.

\- Bueno ella siempre fue asi, y que te dijeron los gemelos- pregunto aburrida.

\- ellos son un tema aparte, no crees hermanita- lo dijo con un tono de burla la voz del otro lado del telefono.

\- te he dicho que no me digas asi NUNCA MAS- lo ultimo lo grito tan fuerte que las sirvientas se asustaron un poco deteniendose en sus labores.

\- se encuentra bien princesa- pregunto una de las sirvientas al ver como la chica dejaba caer al suelo su copa, quedandose el liquido rojo derramado por todo el suelo.

\- si, tan solo algo mareada... estare en mi habitacion asi que no me molesten- dijo la chica mientras subía las escaleras de la mansion .

\- pero y si su hermano llega no cree que debe...- la sirvierta callo al ver la mirada amenazadora de la hermana menor del dueño de la casa.

\- he dicho que NO ME MOLESTEN- dijo para continuar subiendo las escaleras.

\- como usted ordene señorita BLOSSOM AKATSUKI...

.

.

.

* * *

¡HOLA! no soy de escribir, mas bien soy lectora y a como van las cosas no se a que rumbo ira la historia XD por lo cual espero sea interesante y si no... al menos me divertiré escribiendo.


End file.
